Sunflower Seeds
by homestuckisme
Summary: "You're right! It's hard for me to understand why you think there's something wrong with you when you're the most gorgeous, brightest, kindest, and loveliest person I know. You're beautiful inside and out and you think you're an aberration. But you know what? It's fine for you to keep thinking that way, because I'll always prove you wrong."


Well for those of you in AoGA, here's the long-awaited human/AU!PiyoxBear fic. Get ready for some trials and tribulations as kids turn into teens and innocent days become mere memories.

Note: Bear's name is changed to Kuma because the setting's in modern Japan. I don't think a parent would actually name their child after an animal in any language, but just bear (HA PUN) with it, okay? Okay. :)

Feel free to leave a review/PM me if you have any questions, comments, or feedback!

* * *

Sunflower Seeds

"_You're right! It's hard for me to understand why you think there's something wrong with you when you're the most gorgeous, brightest, kindest, and loveliest person I know. You're beautiful inside and out and you think you're an aberration. But you know what? It's fine for you to keep thinking that way, because I'll always prove you wrong."_

* * *

Chapter One: _Acquire the seeds._

* * *

Piyo squirms underneath the weight of her overcoat and scowls as her father clasps the last button. "Why do you we have to go out today?" she can't help but whine. "It's the weekend! You promised you'd help me finish the 1000 piece animal kingdom puzzle!"

He smiles sadly and ruffles her shaggy blonde hair with one hand and holds her cheek with the other. "I'm sorry, baby, but one of daddy's friends is ill and I need to go check up on him. And you'd rather come with me than have a babysitter, right?"

She bites her lip in response. Arguments with her father don't last long, since his refutations are always logical and to the point. That doesn't mean she has to like them, though.

Piyo bends down to tie her shoelaces but pulls away when her father tries to help. "I can do it myself!' she snaps, still irritated he broke his promise for a _friend_ over his own daughter.

He stands quietly to the side while she struggles with her sneakers, and only moves forward after she's finished to carefully tie her hair back with a piece of red silk. "You almost forgot your ribbon, sweetie."

She does not say thank you and continues to glower as she picks herself up off the floor and walks straight to the car parked outside. Her father follows shortly after locking up and climbs into the driver's seat, brow furrowed in guilt. "Will you forgive me if I buy you ice cream afterwards?"

Piyo sniffs in disdain at the mention of bribery, but does not explicitly reject his offer. It is not until they pass two red lights does she speak up. "I guess that's all right."

He grins, white teeth flashing and blue eyes brightening. "Success!" he cheers, and stretches one arm to hug her shoulders.

"Dad!" she protests, but holds onto his arm anyways. Her tiny fingers grip his warmth close and she finally smiles, displaying a set of straight teeth, minus a canine.

"Well we're here!" he announces grandly, and parks in front of a bright yellow house. It is bigger than their own, Piyo notices, but not quite as nice. She climbs out very slowly, craning her neck to examine the exterior. Toys-new, old, and soiled-clutter the front yard; both a battered bicycle and a slightly bent basketball hoop block the front door.

Her father is already in front of the side door and motions for her to follow. She hesitates momentarily before plodding after him.

The inside is even messier. Dishes are stacked nearly a foot high on every kitchen surface and old clothes are strewn across the floor, emitting a smell that forces Piyo to hold her breath. Her father shows no signs of discomfort and merely plows through the disarray. He stops before a closed door and taps lightly across the wood. 'Kaname?" he calls. "Are you in there?"

Feet shuffles before the door opens a crack and one brown eye peeks through. "What do you want with my brother?"

Her father's smile falters and Piyo bristles in indignation at such rudeness. Before she can speak, a different voice reaches out and blankets a sense of calm over her with soft, soothing tones and lightly covered mirth. "It's all right, Kuma. Dr. Nogi's here to take a look at me. He's a good guy."

The brown eye flickers between Piyo and her father for a few more moments before finally allowing the door to creak open. A boy steps out and holds the door ajar by its handle. He is only a few inches taller than Piyo, and is engulfed by an enormous gray hoodie so his build is unclear. Cargo shorts fail to cover his bruised knees, and Piyo stares at them, frightened but awed by the blue and purple mottling his skin.

"Thank you," her father says, then passes through and closes the door behind him. She is left alone with the strange boy, and both children eye each other cautiously. They stand in silence until she makes the first move. "So," Piyo pipes up, "what's your name?"

He thrusts his hands into his pockets. "Kuma. Weren't you paying attention?"

She frowns. "You don't have to be mean. I just wanted to hear it from you."

Kuma walks past her, bumping her shoulder and avoiding her eye, and steps out the side door. Piyo tags along; her curiosity outweighs heavier her irritation and she bombards him with questions. "Is your brother sick? That's why my dad came to see him, right? Is he nice?"

He picks up a dingy basketball and begins dribbling up and down the driveway, ignoring her intrusiveness. She crosses and uncrosses her legs together, uncomfortable with the rising tension, but pushes on anyways. "What about your parents? Are they not home right now? Where'd they go?"

He abruptly stops, turns around, and throws the basketball straight at her face. Although it misses, she cries out in shock and hits the ground unpleasantly. He stalks over to her and shoves her back when she tries to stand up. "Never," he snarls, eyes threatening and tinged with red. "Never mention my parents again!"

"Piyo!"

They look up at the sound of feet running and voices shouting. Piyo almost breaks down in relief as her father rushes toward them. "Piyo, are you alright?" he frantically asks, sweeping her up in his arms so she can finally let loose and cry. She refuses to speak and turns her face away from Kuma so she doesn't have to see his terrifying rage again. She doesn't understand. Everything is wrong.

"Kuma!" A pajama-clad teen hobbles out, heart-shaped face pale and hazel eyes wide as he stumbles to grip his little brother by the shoulders. "Kuma, apologize to Piyo this instant!"

"She talked about them on purpose, Kaname!" the boy violently shakes his head and shouts. "She talked about our parents as if they were nothing!"

Her father and Kaname exchange knowing glances, and although Piyo is still wailing, she gasps for breath long enough to hear Kaname whisper gently, "She didn't know. No one told her, Kuma."

Piyo's carried to the car after one last hushed conversation between her father and Kaname. She's still crying, although silently now, and deliberately stares down at her clenched fists until her father guns the engine. Then she dares to peek out the window and finds Kuma's face stricken white with regret.

She would normally think, _serves him right!_ But there's something in his dark eyes, a deep sadness she cannot understand, that makes her let go of her resentment. She's reduced to staring listlessly at the rain as it starts pouring down and streaking across his face as they drive away.


End file.
